1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to a method, medium and apparatus for encoding and/or decoding video, and more particularly, to a method, medium and apparatus for encoding and/or decoding video in which a scalable bitstream supporting at least two bit-depths with forward compatibility is generated or decoded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ordinary video codec according to conventional technology, when the bit-depth of a basic encoder such as a VC-1 encoder, is changed from 8 bits to 10 bits, it is impossible for a VC-1 decoder to read and reproduce a bitstream which is generated from the improved encoders having the extended bit-depth. Recently, the necessity for development of a video codec which guarantees forward compatibility and then allows a VC-1 decoder and other improved decoders to restore a bitstream encoded with a variety of bit-depths as well as the fixed bit-depth, has been increasingly highlighted.
That is, since a new video codec which does not guarantee forward compatibility cannot support a terminal having only a conventional basic video codec, reuse of digital content in both terminals having specifications different from each other becomes impossible. In addition, it will take much time for the new video codec to settle into the market, because the new video codec needs to overcome the already established conventional video codec market.